Our Dirty Little Secrets
by Silent Observations
Summary: Small towns, the pinnical of safe, right? The trouble is everybody has secrets, some worse than others. Follow the gang into their hometown and learn that sometimes secrets don't exactly keep the best company. Cannon Couples, AH, OOC


**Alright, here's a trial run of this story. I hope you all like it. Remember, this story is going to be very OOC.**

* * *

_Got a secret_  
_Can you keep it?_  
_Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket_  
_Taking this one to the grave_  
_If I show you then I know you_  
_Won't tell what I said_  
_Cause two can keep a secret_  
_If one of them is dead…_

_Secret - The Pierces_

"I congratulate you all on your hard work and a job well done. Now move your tassels to the other side." We all shifted our tassels over, awaiting the next sentence to come, a sentence we've all been dreaming of for thirteen years. Alice and Rose were all the way up in the front and Jazz was somewhere behind me. Edward, being a very high honors student was sitting behind the stage in an excited manor, with his green eyes sparkling. Hell, everyone had a glow about them. We were graduating, going out into the world by ourselves.

Well, not exactly by ourselves. I glanced over to find my mom and sister beaming at me, and my cousin Emmett as well. Although he shot a few glances at Rose every once in awhile. I just rolled my eyes. Typical, but I knew he was excited. Not as much as I was though. I was finally getting out of here. Small towns, I never want to live in another one. We all had our dirty little secrets, things we regretted, things we never told a soul. Secrets that could've ruined our lives if it weren't for each other.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you the Forks High graduating class of 2013!" We all screamed and threw our hats into the air in that once in a lifetime cliché moment. I stood there taking it in until I was practically knocked over by my sister, Angela.

"Oh my gosh! You're growing up so fast! "She gave me a quick hug and I just laughed. "What? The three years I have on you makes me older. Three years, 365.6 times three which would be….? Eh, who cares? College doesn't make an English/History major good at math."

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd make you at least decent at it." I smirked. She just gave me a look that said 'Shut the hell up'. The rest of the gang chose that instant to make an appearance. "Hey Angela, why don't you go say hello to Mr. Cheney? It's probably been awhile since you guys have talked." She rolled her eyes at me, but left to go talk to her favorite **former** government teacher.

"AHHH! WE'RE NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL ANYMORE!" Rose squealed as she and Alice attacked me. God, I don't know how they do that in three inch heels and I doubt I want to. I just heard Jasper and Edward chuckling behind me, while Emmett was doubled over."

"EMMETT! I swear to God I will kick your ass if you don't help me! What happened to family first!" This just made him and the other two laugh harder. "I wanted to go to college, get my degree in psychology, bang Edward…." After that sentence left my mouth I was suddenly saved from my two best friends.

"Whoa Bells! I am your overprotective cousin! I do not want to hear that! I can handle your normal moaning and groaning about your period, but leave Edward out of it." Jasper kindly slapped Emmett upside the head and went over to Alice as Rose and Emmett paired up to go leave.

"So this is it?" I turned my attention back to Edward. _Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes. _He lifted his head up for me to see his beautiful green eyes that held so much emotion. I was a goner. _Idiot, you looked._

"I guess so, I mean everyone is leaving. They're probably getting ready for Rose's party. Do you know how long it took to convince Alice to go? I mean it was just…" God, I wasn't ready for this.

"Crazy, it was just crazy. I've heard, but that's not what I meant and you know it Isabella." Isabella? Oh he means whatever he's on about. His hands searched for mine and gently took them. "I've waited years to find out, and you promised me you'd tell me after graduation. Remember that? The end of freshman year?" I looked down at the floor, unfortunately I did remember. "So what's it going to be Isabella Masen? Yes or no?" I did all I could in that second.

I took a deep breath, looked him right in the eyes, and said….

* * *

**That's it. Mind you it's just the prologue. Wonder what Bella and Edward needed to talk about…. No, I assure you it's not what you're thinking and I doubt anyone could guess it, but if you actually do you really deserve a prize and a character in the story. Anyway I'm going to explain this all right here.**

**The next chapter is going to be the 'beginning' of the story. It starts at the end of their freshman year in high school. Like I said, the characters in this story will be OOC.**

**-Silo**


End file.
